LEGO Justice League 5
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''LEGO Justice League 5'' LEGO Justice League 5 is the fifth and final installment in the Justice League Series. It is the sequel to 2016's LEGO Justice League 4, and will be the fiftieth and final installment in the long running interconnected universe that Jack Hillebrecht started in 2011. The film was released on August 23, 2019. The film stars an ensemble cast made of Jack Hillebrecht, Ramsey Eassa, Zach Macias, Scott Pincus, Tom Trouchet, Mary Bell, Jackson Trent, Tom McCabe, Akash Jones, Joebor1777, GotVideoFilms, Annika Helgeson and many others. Set twelve years after the previous film, heroes from across the multiverse unite to battle the ultimate evil - Darkseid. Premise The year is 2028. Ten years ago, Darkseid and his minions resurrected Parallax and created a cataclysm that left the universe in ruin. Evil reigns supreme, but a resistance has united to oppose the universe’s conquerers. The resistance has sent one of its soldiers to bring the Batman out of his self-imposed exile to lead the final battle. LEGO Justice League 5 is the final installment of The LEGO Multiverse Series, which began with The Battle for Hogwarts Part 1 in 2011. Cast *Jack Hillebrecht as Batman, Parallax, Scarecrow, Dumbledore *Ramsey Eassa as Darkseid *Zach Macias as Superman *Scott Pincus as Nightwing, Sinestro *Tom Trouchet as Joker *Mary Bell as Koelara *Jackson Trent as Flash *Tom McCabe as Green Lantern *Akash Jones as Cyborg *ETR Films as Dev-Em *Joebor1777 as Martian Manhunter *GotVideoFilms as Plastic Man *Annika Helgeson as Wonder Woman *Oak 99 as Zod *Forrest Whaley as a Guardian of the Universe *Mason Howerton as Tim Drake **Eli Johnson as Young Tim Drake *Kevin Ulrich as Harry Potter Ryan Woods cameos as Colonel Hardy, a supporting character who last appeared in LEGO Justice League 2. LegoManBrickAnimations voices Toran, a Kryptonian from LEGO Justice League 2. Bafflings06 and John Manfredonia voice two Guardians of the Universe. James Cawood, BrickAlmightyFilms and FrozenLakeFilms voice Anakin Skywalker, Spider-Man and Voldemort. Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bane, Indiana Jones, Catwoman, Pythor, Zane , Alfred Pennyworth, Jor-El, Steppenwolf and numerous other characters make non-speaking appearances in the film. Production For some time, Jack debated what the future of his LEGO multiverse franchise would entail. The film was originally intended to be the first part of a three-installment finale to the Post-Hogwarts series, followed by LEGO Justice League 6 and a Batman standalone film. However, it was later announced that the series was prematurely cancelled and that LEGO Justice League 5 would condense elements from all three films into one script. Jack made this decision knowing that with college on the horizon, he wouldn't be as likely to fulfill his vision for the series' multi-film finale. On November 23, 2018, Jack confirmed via Twitter that the fifth has been in production the last few weeks. The film's official trailer was released on February 9, 2019 - introducing such things as an aged Bruce Wayne and Darkseid, the series' ultimate antagonist. The film wrapped production in July 2019, and Jack held a celebratory livestream on July 23. On August 12, Zach Macias submitted his lines for Superman - making him the last actor to finish their lines. The film was completed on August 17, and released on August 23. Trivia *The film features the recasting of several major protagonists: **Superman is once again recast with Zach Macias, replacing Josh Danque. **Cyborg is recast with Akash Jones, replacing Jayden O'Neal. **Annika Helgeson voices Wonder Woman - the first voice actress to do so. *The film marks the return of Wonder Woman, who last appeared five years earlier in 2014's LEGO Justice League 3. In this installment, she is voiced by newcomer Annika Helgeson. *Darkseid serves as the film's main antagonist, having appeared in his true form in the post-credits of LEGO Justice League 4. Category:Films Category:LEGO Justice League Film Series Category:LEGO Justice League 5